Land of Shadows
by Anily AKW-DPP
Summary: We all know what would happen if Sam and Danny didn't meet. But what if Jack and Maddie never met? Danny enters that universe and finds the Masters family, some new ghosts, Plasmius still existing, etc. R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

Don't own DP

Edited this chapter after GhostKing666 pointed something out.

Wakin' Up to You

A boy with messy black hair and baby blue eyes sat on a branch in a tree, watching a Goth-looking girl and a dark-skinned techno-geek bicker about if meat was good for you or not. He shook his head as his friends demanded him to chose a side. "No way- if I chose a side, then the other would probably hate me for the rest of my life." He leaned back.

The other two decided to stop bickering then.

"What do you want to do after school? Head over to the Nasty Burger?" The Techie asked.

The bell rang, saying it was time for next period.

"How about we decide later?" The blue-eyed boy replied as he jumped down from his perch.

Inside the classroom, the Halfa had fallen asleep... Again.

And he was completely unaware about what was happening around him.

The Goth yelled out for him to wake up, but no sound was heard from her mouth. People were yelling out in fear, waiting for the worst.

But still, the Halfa didn't hear a thing.

The familiar classroom slowly melted into the greens and browns of the woods that Danny and Maddie had fallen in when the "DALV" jet crashed. Vlad's home was barely visible from the place where Danny now lied.

He was now in Wisconsin.

It was now an hour since Danny was transported to Wisconsin. Danny now wondered why he hadn't been waken yet.

The blue eyes fluttered open, ending up staring at a cloudy sky.

"Looks like it's going to rain," He said, combing his hand through his black hair. Then he noticed that he wasn't in his class. "What the?!" He blinked and still the woods was what he saw. "What in the world happened?"

"Time out." A male ghost said.

Time froze and a medallion that had CW on it appeared on Danny. A ghost that was mostly a grandfather clock and had a clock staff appeared. Clockwork was currently in his Present/ Youth form.

"Clockwork, what happened? How did I get here?" Danny wondered.

The ghost shifted to his older self. "Someone messed with time."

"Vlad," Danny muttered.

The Time Ghost nodded as he shifted to his youngest form. "He has made it so your parents never met. For some reason, I wasn't able to stop him." He shifted to his middle-aged form.

Danny groaned. "I don't exist, right?"

"Correct. Vlad and Maddie are married now. But still, the Portal accident happened. This Vlad has an obsession with ghosts after what happened to his family because of that. You still have Plasmius to deal with. Yet, their children do not have any ghost powers." Clockwork shifted to his oldest form. "You have to be careful, Danny. If Vlad sees _any_ ghost, he will attack."

Danny nodded. "All right."

Clockwork shifted to his youngest form again. "Time in," The medallion and ghost disappeared as time started.

Sighing, Danny looked around, trying to see how far away any building was from where he stood. He turned and ended up looking into green eyes. "Whoa!" He took a step back, surprised.

The girl had long, black hair, some hair placed to the side as bangs, held in place by an orange headband. She wore a light orange shirt with golden markings, twisting around, in a pattern that almost looked like a crown; a black, long-sleeved jacket; blue jeans that gathered up around her ankles; black gloves that were cut where her fingers were; and black Converse sneakers. She stared at the blue-eyed boy, an almost confused expression on her face. "Who are you?"

"Who are _you_?" Danny replied, just not ready to say who he was.

"How did you get here?" The girl asked, obviously annoyed by him already.

"Where is here?" Danny answered.

_I don't like him..._ The girl thought. "Fine. I'm Kimi. This is Wisconsin. You're on the private property of Vlad Masters, my father."

At first, Danny didn't hear that Kimi said "Vlad Masters, my father." "What?!" He said when he took those words in.

Kimi rolled her eyes. "Yes, I mean _the _Vlad Masters, the billionaire, the Mayor of Amity Park, the Dairy King, owner of Mastersoft, etc., and also, one-"

"-crazed fruit-loop." Both said at the same time.

The green-eyed girl stared at the Halfa. "Do you know him?"

"You can say that," The Halfa replied.

Kimi seemed satisfied. "By the way, you didn't tell me who you are,"

Danny almost froze. He couldn't say he was Danny Fenton, just in case Vlad still hated his father here even though he got married with Maddie. He tried to avoid saying his last name. "I'm Danny."

The sky began to darken.

"Well, come on." Kimi turned. When she saw that he wasn't following her, she looked over her shoulder. "You don't expect me to allow you to stay here, do you?"

"Um, no..." Danny answered.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Then follow me. I'm sure that my parents, no matter how crazed my father is, will allow you to stay for now."

Sighing, Danny followed her- _Hopefully Vlad here doesn't know who I am..._

"Mom, Vlad, I'm home!" Kimi yelled as she opened the door to the mansion.

"Kimi, you know you shouldn't call your father by their first name," Maddie's voice said.

The teen rolled her eyes. She refused to call Vlad her father. She hated being a Masters. Everyone begging her to be her friend so they could be popular, every fund raiser asking her to have her family donate some money... and that her father was a crazed fruit-loop.

Maddie came into the hallway where the two teens were in, her outfit still a blue jumpsuit. "Oh," She looked at her- supposed- to- be- son. "Hello. I'm Maddie Masters." She leaned towards Kimi so she could whisper. "Why didn't you tell me that you were bringing your boyfriend?"

"Mom!" Kimi yelped. "He's not my boyfriend!" She stated as Danny said "I'm not her boyfriend." "We just met this afternoon, Mom."

"Right..." Maddie smirked. "Well, Kimi, go get cleaned. And tell your sisters and father that we have company."

Kimi nodded and walked upstairs.

Danny and Maddie stood in the hallway.

"So, who are you? I haven't seen you at all around." Maddie stated. She said as she motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen.

Once again, Danny tried to think up a fake last name- after all, they were going to ask him about his last name sooner or later. "Danny..." He suddenly thought about the time he and his real mom got stuck with Vlad. "Dalv. Danny Dalv." He didn't really like it, but that was all he could think of right now.

Maddie gave a small smile. "That's funny- one of my husband's companies is named DALV. I don't suppose you know how he got that name for the company,"

_I do- he took Vlad and spelled it backwards. _"No, ma'am."

"No need for formalities," Maddie smiled as she took out meatloaf. "Just call me Maddie." She placed the food on a table. "How did you meet Kimi?"

"I- um- she found me in the woods." Danny stated as he followed Maddie into the dining room.

"Really? I wonder what she was doing in there," Maddie wondered. She placed the food on the table and headed back to the kitchen to get another plate and set of silverware for Danny. She told Danny to stay in the dining room since it was almost time for dinner.

Danny sat in a chair and waited for the rest of the Masters family to come. He really didn't like this so far- his mom and Vlad together, him not existing...

"Since when do we invite strangers into our home, Kimi?" A familiar voice asked.

"Jazz?" Danny whispered. She existed and yet he didn't?

"It couldn't hurt to let him stay," Another said. "I mean, if he's Kimi's boyfriend, of course he should stay,"

"He's _NOT_ my _BOYFRIEND_!" Kimi snapped.  


"Quiet, he may hear you and you'll break his heart!" The unknown girl replied.

The three girls entered the dining room. Kimi had changed into a long-sleeved light blue shirt and blue jeans. This Jazz, or whatever her name was here, wore a black tank top, blue Capris, black gloves that cut off at the knuckles, and Danny saw black stars on her legs. The other girl had long red hair and green eyes. She wore a black and red striped long-sleeved shirt and black pants that had some sort of ribbons tied around her legs.

"Just to make it clear, I am _NOT_ any one's boyfriend." Danny stated. _They don't know how wrong that would be if we were... Ugh..._

The red-head opened her mouth as if to ask how he knew that they were talking about him possibly being Kimi's boyfriend but shut it. "Whatever." She said instead. "I'm Arima. That's Jazz and of course, you already met Kimi."

Danny nodded. "Name's Danny." He shook hands with Arima and Jazz.

Maddie came back and placed the silverware/plate in front of Danny. "Where's your father?"

"Vlad went out for a walk. He said he won't be back until after dinner," Kimi stated as she took the seat next to Danny.

Arima took the seat across from Danny and Jazz sat across from Kimi. Maddie sat down on the end of the table. "And you say that he's not your boyfriend," Arima snickered.

"I'm/he's not her/my boyfriend!" They replied at the same time. _I already have enough of this lovebirds thing back in my own universe._ Danny thought.

"Right..." The other Masters answered in unison.

"So, Danny, where do you live?" Jazz asked.

"Amity Park." Danny stated before he realized what he said. _Oops..._

The females all raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing in Wisconsin then?" Arima questioned.

Danny gulped. "My family was thinking about moving here..." He thought, trying to make up an excuse for him being alone. "But we got attacked. I managed to escape without getting harmed." _Not really a good excuse..._

They seemed to be happy with the reason.

"We were thinking about moving down there to Amity. I mean, after all, Vlad is the mayor there," Maddie stated after a while of silence. "Maybe you could stay with us, wherever we end up staying. We'll go ahead and enroll you in school and such."

The Halfa nodded.

Hopefully he'll be back in his own timeline soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own DP.**

**A/N: To GhostKing666- No, I am not thinking about Kimi and Danny fall in love. To Thunderstorm101- Really, that's shocking. It's like you were reading my mind or something. The choice answer is somewhere in this chapter- I think… **

**Thanks for the people who left the two reviews and put the story on alert.**

All These Lies

The rest of dinner had been quiet. No one had bothered to try to start a conversation. Vlad didn't come back. Kimi showed Danny his room for the meantime, which was where he was now.

The Halfa sat on his bed, rubbing his temples. He heard hushed words from the room next door- Jazz's. He only heard fragments, not whole sentences.

"...like McLain?..." "...other timeline..." "...is he like us..."

_McLain? As in Ember? How do they know about the other timeline? How am I anything like them?_ Danny became Phantom, turned invisible and walked into Jazz's room.

The girls were still wearing what they had on at dinner, thank goodness. Jazz's room was pretty much like Danny's back at home.

Jazz sat on the bed, staring at a star that was inside a circle, each corner touching the inside of it. Arima was at the desk, writing/doodling something on a piece of paper. Kimi was leaning against a wall, eyes closed.

"Ember did mutter about a 'dipstick' being a Halfa a lot," Jazz stated as she waved her hand over the star, sprinkling some sort of powder on it. "Danny could be this Dipstick."

"Well, we better keep a low profile," Arima said as she placed the pencil in a jar. "We don't want him to know that we may know his secret," She hanged the paper up using tape before turning back to her sisters.

Danny floated closer to the paper to see what she drew. He was surprised with the results.

_"Daniel 'Dalv.' Fifteen. Possibly from other timeline. Maybe Halfa." _Along with that was a sketch of him, which was really good.

"Do you feel like we're being watched?" Kimi asked after a while.

Danny almost forgot she was there. She was quiet since he entered and since he was only 

listening to the conversation, forgot about her. He quickly decided to phase through the wall that separated Jazz's room from his and pretend that he hadn't left the room at all.

He changed into Fenton again and lied down on his bed, facing the window. He saw a quick blur of black, white and a color like blond pass by his window twice. Danny frowned and looked out of the window both ways, trying to see what the blur was. The only thing he saw was trees, trees, and more trees.

Just as Danny pulled his head back into his room, he saw a magenta blast.

"Plasmius," He muttered under his breath. Vlad was back. He transformed into Phantom once again and flew out of the window.

"Leave, Plasmius!" A female yelled. A black and white ectoblast headed towards Plasmius.

Phantom became invisible, just not wanting to be noticed yet.

The female was a blond. She wore her hair in a long braid. She had green eyes. Her clothing was a long-sleeved white shirt, black skirt, black gloves that were cut off at the knuckles, high white socks, and black sneakers.

"Why, Reversi, would I ever leave?" The vampire-looking ghost asked as he shot an ectoblast at her.

"Because," Reversi said through gritted teeth. "I have back-up."

Vlad looked amused. "Oh really? So where would your so-called back-up be now?"

Reversi smirked. "They're here," She sent what Danny called his Phantom Phreeze at Plasmius.

"Where?" Plasmius pulled up a shield that only protected him from the front.

Suddenly a silver ectoblast attacked Plasmius from behind. "Well, one of them is right behind you,"

Plasmius turned towards a brunette. She had blue eyes; she wore a black tank top, a black jacket, a black mini-skirt, high black socks and black combat boots. "Dark. So where's little Miss Cross-Bones?"

"She's dealing with another ghost." Dark lied.

Phantom looked at the two new ghosts. It seemed like there were more people who hated Plasmius here- that could be a good thing.

Well, that was what he was thinking until he got shot with a gray ectoblast.

Phantom became visible. "Wha-?"

"Who are you?" Plasmius asked.

_At least he doesn't know who I was._ Phantom thought as he charged up his own ectoblast. "None of your business,"

"What about mine?" Phantom turned to see his attacker. She had half black, half red hair, red eyes, a black shirt that had a skull and cross-bones on it, a fish-net long-sleeve underneath, black gloves that cut off at the knuckles, the same type of miniskirt that Dark was wearing, sandals that wrapped around her legs and tattoos on her arm and legs that looked like flowers.

"Not yours either," Phantom stated. He sent his ectoblast towards Plasmius, though made it look like he was going to get the girl- Bones.

Plasmius got moved back a little bit by the hit. He growled. "I'll be back," He promised and he disappeared.

The trio of girls didn't, though.

"Now, who the heck are you?" Reversi demanded. She seemed to be the oldest/leader of the group.

Dark and Bones stared at Phantom, also wanting his name. Bones made four copies of herself and the copies circled Phantom, making sure that he wouldn't try to attack them.

Phantom thought a little bit, thinking if he should lie about his ghost form's name also. After all, there was no Danny Phantom here so they couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not by looking at his logo. "And what if I don't answer? What would you do?"

The trio and the copies all crossed their arms, frowned and glared at him. A black/white ectoblast charged up from Reversi; silver came from Dark; and from all of the Bones' hands was a gray glow.

"You do know that I can turn intangible, right?" Phantom stated.

"Not if we give you this," Dark held out a single red rose, making sure to use her jacket sleeve to hold it.

Phantom backed up a little bit.

It was a blood blossom.

"Phantom," He replied, not wanting to get touched with it.

"All we wanted to hear," Bones said.  


Dark started using telekinesis and moved the dreaded flower away from them before sending an ectoblast to destroy it.

"Now stay out of our way." Dark ordered. "We have plenty more of those," And with that, the girls disappeared.

Sighing, Phantom entered his room again. He became Fenton before he noticed two violet eyes staring at him from the closet.

"Who's there?" He asked.

A five-year-old boy stumbled out of the closet. He had orange hair in the same way that Danny wore his. He wore a black short-sleeved shirt and jeans. The boy looked like he might cry. "Daddy!"

The Halfa expected for the boy to run out of the room and go to Maddie/Vlad. But what the boy did surprised him.

The boy ran to Danny.

Danny had decided to let the boy stay with him in his room for the night. He still couldn't get over the fact that the boy had called him Daddy. That meant that he still existed here... but as a Masters. Ugh.

The child was still asleep when it was time for breakfast. Danny decided to carry him downstairs.

"Oh!" Maddie said as she saw Danny carrying the boy downstairs. She took the boy from Danny. "Where did you find him?"

"He was inside my room closet," Danny stated, relieved that he wasn't carrying the boy anymore. "Who is he, anyway?"

Maddie kissed the toddler on the forehead before answering. "He's my grandson, Ray. He's the son of my eldest child, Daniel." She paused. "Come to think of it, you look just like him when he was your age."

"Mom! Where's Ray?!" A male yelled.

"With me!" Maddie replied. "Daniel and Ray came last night after dinner."

A man that was in his late twenties entered. He looked exactly like Danny except there was an unnatural streak of pure silver hair in the middle of his black hair. He also had a scar from his eye to lip. "Oh. Hello," Daniel said when he noticed his younger, Fenton self. He leaned closer to 

Maddie. "You didn't tell me you had a guest," He whispered as he took Ray.

"This is Danny Dalv. Danny, this is my son Daniel." Maddie stated. "Kimi found Danny here in the woods yesterday, while she was walking around."

Daniel shifted the sleeping Ray onto his right arm. "Nice to meet you, Daniel." He said as the two shook hands. "Now that just sounded weird."

_Yes, very._ Danny added silently.

The older male turned to Maddie. "You haven't seen Jazz anywhere, have you? She had told me she wanted to tell me something last night."

"She was still asleep when I left my room," Danny answered.

Daniel looked at his younger counterpart. "Thanks," With that he went to talk to Jazz.

Maddie turned away for one second. "So, Danny, what do you want to have for break..." Then the woman realized that she was alone in the hallway. "Fast..."

Daniel knocked on the door of Jazz's room. He was still carrying Ray. He had the weird feeling that he was being watched.

"Dan!" Jazz said as she opened the door. "No one else but Ray's with you, right?"

Confused, her brother just shook his head. "No one that I can see, anyway,"

Jazz pulled her brother by the arm into the room. But before the door closed completely, one Danny Phantom walked in.

"What do you want to talk to be about?" Daniel asked.

"We have another ghost on our hands," Arima stated.

The three sisters were all in the room, wearing the same clothes as last night. They all wore weary expressions.

Daniel didn't look at all shocked. "A clone or another new minion of Plasmius?"

Kimi looked out the window. "We're not sure. He calls himself Phantom. He attacked Plasmius and Plasmius didn't know who he was but that could just be an act to gain our trust."

_Our trust? _Danny thought. Then it hit him. _They got their ghost powers!_

As the siblings were talking about this new ghost- Phantom- Danny bumped into something- er, someone.

"Watch it!" A male voice hissed.

Phantom opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the unknown person grabbing his gloved hand and phasing him into Danny's room.

"All right, who are you?" Phantom asked as he became visible.

There appeared a teen, the same age as Kimi and Phantom. He wore a black shirt that had a large skull and swords going through the eye sockets; black baggy pants; black sneakers; an open black leather jacket; his hair was messy, in spikes, half red, half black; and his eyes were red. "Skull Sword. And who are you?"

"Phantom. Why do you look like Bones?" He demanded.

"None of your business." S. S. replied after a while. "I've gotta go." He disappeared quickly.

"Ghosts detected. Go forward." A monotone voice said. "Enter either one of the rooms in front of you."

"Well, the kids have been covered in ectoplasm so it can't be them. But it couldn't hurt to check if there's a ghost in Danny's room." Maddie's voice came from behind the door.

_Great. Just what I need. A Fenton Finder that can tell if there's an obstacle between the holder and the ghost. _Danny thought as he transformed.

Just in time too. Maddie opened the door just as the last trace of Phantom became Fenton. "Oh, stupid Fenton Finder. It's Danny. Not a ghost," She turned around and headed back out, muttering about how none of their inventions really worked.

Danny sighed. He sat down on his bed. "More enemies, smarter inventions... Just my day."

It's been two weeks since Danny met this Skull Sword. Every day, he would go invisible to each battle between Plasmius and the sisters, get blasted by one of them, he pretends to attack the one who attacked him but actually attacks Plasmius, Plasmius leaves, Phantom gets threatened by the sisters by a Blood Blossoms because they want him to leave, Phantom leaves, Blood Blossom get destroyed, repeat the next day.

"Daniel!" Maddie yelled from downstairs.

"What?" Danny and Daniel both replied from their rooms, sticking out their heads.  


"I mean Danny! There's this girl here who says she's your cousin!" Maddie corrected.

Daniel shrugged and went back to taking care of Ray. Danny quickly went down the steps.

"Here he is," Maddie said. And as Danny expected, when she moved aside, Dani was there.

"Danny!" Dani replied as she saw her original. She tackled him.

"Hey Dani." Danny replied, managing to stay standing.

Maddie raised an eyebrow. "Another Danny?"

"Actually it's Dani with an I." Dani stated.

The woman just shook her head. "If you need me, I'll be with Vlad."

"Danny, what's going on?" Dani asked.

"Vlad made it so my parents never met..." Danny began. "Wait. How come you remember me? Not even Vlad remembers me."

Dani didn't answer at first, staring at Danny, her look saying "serious?" When clarifying that he was serious, she sighed. "Clockwork helped me. He said that you'd be here."

Before Danny could reply, the two Halfas heard a yell.

The boy sighed. "Do you care to join me watch Reversi, Dark and Bones go against Plasmius, get caught, then threatened, Dani?"

The clone stared at him. "Is this a routine for you?" She asked as they became their Phantom selves.

"Pretty much," Danny answered. "I've been threatened with Blood Blossoms everyday for the past two weeks,"

They phased through the walls. "If you've been threatened with those, why are you still doing it?" Dani wondered.

Danny smirked. "It's fun watching Plasmius getting beat by three girls. Now turn invisible,"  


The duo disappeared from plain sight as they reached the outside.

As usual, there was the sisters, appearing from their hiding spots (Dark, Reversi then Bones), attacking Plasmius. But today there was another pair of blasts being shot.

The Phantoms looked down at the ground to see Daniel and Maddie holding what would have been Fenton Bazookas but in this universe would be _Masters_ Bazookas. Daniel was trying hard not to hit his sisters. Maddie, however, was attacking every single ghost that the Fenton Finder- er, Masters Finder- found.

And that, unfortunately, soon meant the Phantoms too.

"Daniel! There's two more ghosts here! Turn on your Finder and get them!" Maddie yelled.

Daniel hesitated, checking to make sure that it wasn't his sisters that Maddie was talking about, before turning on his Masters Finder and aiming at the two invisible Phantoms.

"Dani, look out!" Danny warned as he pushed his clone out of the way, taking the hit. He managed to stay invisible, but turned into Fenton and started falling before quickly turning into Phantom again.

Daniel looked at the Finder then at the area where the Finder said that the ghosts were. Dani had gotten close to Danny again, the clone fearing that he was going to black out and become Fenton in front of the Masters.

"You again." Bones hissed. She sent a gray ghost ray towards the two Phantoms.

That causes them to turn visible again.

"Get them, Daniel! Don't just stand there!" Maddie ordered.

Plasmius made two doubles of him, and had one get the Phantoms, one to the sisters, and one to his wife and son.

Daniel sent a blast towards the Plasmius that was aiming at him and his mother.

Reversi sent a blast towards the Bazookas.

Dark sent hers towards Plasmius.  


Bones sent two blasts towards the Phantoms.

Dani aimed and shot at Bones and Plasmius.

Maddie sent a blast at Danny.

And Danny... He pulled Dani behind him and let out a Ghostly Wail.

The two doubles of Plasmius disappeared. The Bazookas were knocked out of Maddie's and Daniel's hands. Reversi, Dark, Bones and Plasmius were knocked down to the ground.

Danny stopped. He looked at the Masters, seeing that the sisters and Plasmius didn't change into their human forms. "Come on, Dani. Let's go."

And with that, the two Phantoms phased back into the house, leaving the Masters unconscious outside.

**A/N: The first chapter had been on my computer for a while so that's why I'm able to get this chapter up.**


	3. Author Note

**This is my default author note.**

**The following story has either been discontinued because of the following:**

**I have run out of ideas**

**I have lost interest in the topic**

**I am caught up in a different story I am writing**

**I am stuck**

**I have forgotten all about it**

**I have little or no reviews for it**

**I can only think of ideas for a different story**

**I don't have time for it**

**Or a different reason that I can't think of.**

**Thank you any reviewers and readers for staying with me this long even if I cannot be there for you by continueing this story.**

**I know I sound sappy. Deal with it.**

**But stll, thanks.**

**This story may be continued one day or completely revised as a new one. I am not sure.**

**Thank you again~**

**~Anily and co.~**


	4. Chapter 3

God, I can't believe I had this up typed up already! I wonder why I didn't post it... oh well, here's a update!

Be My Escape

"I can't believe that guy has a Ghostly Wail too!" Arima said as Jazz let Daniel into the room.

They were still meeting in Jazz's room. Jazz now wore a brown tank top, brown skirt, and a fishnet long-sleeved shirt underneath. Arima wore a red shirt that had a black heart with a X on it and jeans; her teal scales tattoo was visible. Kimi was wearing what she wore when Danny and her first met.

"Relax, Ari." Kimi replied. "We can still defeat him."

"Why are you planing on defeating Phantom?" Daniel asked.

Arima scoffed.

"'Cause he's evil." Jazz replied.

Daniel shook his head. "You shouldn't judge a book by a cover." He stated. "Why do you think he's evil?"

The invisible Phantoms thanked him silently for protecting Danny.

The sisters were silent.

Kimi was the first to speak. "I actually don't think he's that evil. Maybe him attacking Plasmius wasn't an act." She suggested. "He could actually be against Plasmius."

Her older sisters glared at her. "WHAT?!" They replied.

"You heard me. I said he may be trying to help us but we keep on threatening him the second we can." Kimi stated as she leaned against the window.

Daniel nodded. "You should give him a chance to say who's side he's on. And if he says Plasmius, then you can mark him as evil, 'kay?"

Jazz and Arima stared at their sister and brother.

"All right, OUT!" They said in unison as they pushed them out of the room. Arima managed to get Kimi out of the room, but Daniel only let Jazz push him as far as the door before turning around at his sisters.

"Give him a chance. And if he's against you, then you can call him evil." He then left the room. "Come on, Kimi. Maybe we can get out minds off of ghosts by talking with Danny and Dani."

The Phantoms quickly phased through the wall that separates Jazz's room from Danny and Dani's. They turned visible and started to turn into their human selves.

"Danny? Dani?" Kimi's voice came from the other side of the wall. "Can we come in?"

"One second!" Danny replied as his and Dani's white hair and green eyes turned black and blue. He unlocked the door and opened it. "Why are you two here? I thought this was around the time when you two would be with Jazz and Arima," He stepped aside and let them in.

Kimi just rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed with Dani.

Danny looked at his older, Masters self for an answer. "There was a disagreement between us and them, so they sort of kicked us out."

"And they won't let you stay there?" Dani asked, though they both knew the answer.

"Not until we agree." Kimi muttered.

They four were silent for a while. Not even the two who believed the Phantoms were evil on the other side of the wall made a sound. And I'm pretty sure that not even Maddie, Vlad, or the sleeping Ray made a peep.

But soon, the Halfas and Daniel all heard something.

Let me out of here!

"Did you hear something?" The sisters, Daniel, Danny and Dani all said in unison.

The Masters, Danny and Dani all stared at each other before they left the two rooms. They all raced down the stairs, through the house, to the area where the steps that led to the basement and down those too.

The six were greeted by a force field.

Well... The sisters, Danny and Dani were. Daniel was able to pass right through and enter the basement. Then he turned to see the Halfas still there, rubbing some body-part. He stared at his younger, Fenton self and the clone, wondering why they didn't pass through the force field too. "I'll turn it off," He said and left their sight.

The Halfas saw the green shimmer of the shield. How they didn't see it before, they didn't know. It faded as it fell. They quickly went through.

They found Daniel in another part of the basement, in the part where the Ghost Portal was.

He turned towards them. "I found him."

The Halfas looked at the cylinder that was filled with green ectoplasm and specks of red, human blood.

But then they saw the thing inside of it.

A pale, spiky-haired male teen.

"Oh my..." Jazz whispered.

"We need to get him out of there." Danny stated. He knew those things weren't exacting comforting.

Daniel nodded. "Right. Jazz and I will look around to see if there's anything we can use to break it open. Arima, you and Dani- with an I- should stay here, see if there's a way to stop the flow of that ectoplasm through the container so he won't be contaminated. Kimi and Danny, you don't mind making sure that no one comes down, do you?"

Kimi and Danny shook their heads, saying that they didn't mind. They went off towards the entrance. Arima and Dani started looking around the machines, seeing if there was a way to empty the cylinder, not wanting more Halfas. Jazz and Daniel went off into other parts of the basements, trying to find something like a fire extinguisher or something that could break the glass yet not hurt the male teen.

Help... I can't- can't- can't... help me... The voice begged again. The Halfas/Daniel knew that it was the teen begging them to free him from his prison.

Dani thought she recognized a switch on a dashboard. She remembered it was the switch that Vlad had used to remove the liquid from the container so it wouldn't spill when he placed Danny in. "I think I found the switch!" She flipped it.

A loud sucking sound filled their ears. The male teen sank to the bottom of the container. Very, very slowly, little by little, the ectoplasm/blood drained from the container.

The other four came back into the room, noticing the noise.

"We just need to open it," Danny said. He knew that if he could use his powers, he might be able to open it, but since he didn't the Masters to know for sure his secret just yet, he couldn't.

What's going on? Wh-what's happening? The teen asked. No! Please, Vlad, please! The teen unconsciously pulled his legs closer to his chest and covered his head with his arms, as if to protect himself from harm. Please, let me be... I've let you do what you need to to me... Why won't you let me be? Please... Please... It was obvious that this teen had been under torture.

"What's going on down there?!" Vlad yelled. The echo of his footsteps became louder as he went down the stairs.

"Man!" Daniel muttered. "I'll put up the shield! That will help!" He ran off to another part of the room and quickly entered a password on a large computer, his fingers a blur. The shield came up again. "No one can enter or exit this basement until I enter the password again." He stated.

They heard pounding. "Let me in, you intruders!" Vlad ordered. He was wondering how the "intruders" knew his password: Madeline plus Vladimir Masters forever.

Daniel turned towards the Halfas. "No one makes a sound unless it's because you're breaking the container so we can get the hell out of here, all right?" Without waiting for an answer, he turned back to the computer and continued pushing in some more commands.

The liquid was now lowered to the bottom of the boy's eyes. Wide green eyes snapped open. Who the heck are you?!

"If that thing you're doing is able to be heard by anyone, then shush!" Kimi snapped. "We'll explain later, but if there's a way you know to get you out of there, show us! Vlad's getting angry!"

The teen pointed an ectoplasm covered finger at the machine where Daniel was. Type K99 (dash) B99 after opening the clone file. But you better not read any information, all right?

Daniel glanced at the teen before doing what he said.

"Opening hatch K99-B99." A monotone voice replied.

The container opened and the teen stumbled out.

"Do you know another way out of here besides that way?" Jazz asked, pointing towards the way they had came.

"Follow me," The teen, so far only known as the inhabitant of Hatch K99-B99, said and led them to a previously unknown exit from the basement.

They saw the door and the force field flickering on and off near it. The field suddenly dropped completely and the Halfas plus the unknown teen ran through it. But Daniel was only halfway through it when the force field turned on again.

"G-g-go!" Daniel yelled as he was shocked over and over again with the force field. "I'll-get-out!"

The original Halfas and the teen nodded and ran off but the sisters stayed a while before leaving.

Just less than two minutes after the others ran out of the basement, Vlad saw his son stuck in between the field, yelling in agonizing pain. "Daniel! Hold on!" He said as he ran off to turn the field back off.

The field fell, slowly, but it turned off all the same. Daniel fell to his knees, took several deep breaths, then ran out of the basement before his father could return.

-later at dinner-

"What do you mean, you're leaving?" Maddie asked her son. They all sat at the dinner table, minus K99-B99 who was in Daniel's room resting, staring at Daniel, waiting for an explanation for his sudden decision to leave the mansion with Ray.

"Just that. We'll be staying until the day after tomorrow when the flight back to Amity comes." Daniel replied.

His son Ray looked at him. "And Dadny?" Ray had made that name up for Danny, since Danny looked and sort of acted like his dad but was a completely different person all together.

Dani smirked, this being the first time she had heard the nickname for her 'cousin.' "Dadny?" She whispered to Danny.

"He sort of thinks I'm his dad since well, you know." Danny whispered back.

"Ray, Danny is staying here with grandma and grandpa. He can't come with us unless he wanted to," Daniel stated. "So, anyway, we're going back to Amity, talk with the Fentons maybe, let Ray see his mom again, see if Tuck has done anything that needs to be undone, et cetera."

Fentons? Danny and Dani thought. Does that mean that Dad/Jack is still married here?

"Who are the Fentons?" Danny wondered, though he knew who at least one of them was.

"Another family of Ghost Hunters- well, actually, the dad is the only one who does the hunting, his kids do research." Kimi stated.

"The daughter Ranielle is close friends with Dan. We've met her and her brother John but the father Jack seems to always be somewhere else." Arima continued.

The original Halfas thought. "Where's his wife then?" Dani wondered.

"Oh, Jack isn't married." Maddie replied.

"The guy just adopted his kids. Both from the streets," Vlad explained. "He's only their legal guardian, not biological father." He seemed to know something about the Fentons here in this universe...

A blast that had hit a wall interrupted Jazz from continuing. "Got to go, sorry," All of the Halfas plus Daniel said in a rush, quickly getting up from their seats and leaving the dining room.

Cricket chirping.

"Well, Ray, I guess that means we're going to have to get that ghost ourselves. Do you still have those Masters Wrist Rays Grandma gave you?"

-outside-

A few minutes later, outside, Danny was about to fire at Plasmius; Dani at the Masters Gadgets that Maddie was using; Plasmius at the sisters; Bones at Danny and Dani; Reversi at the weapons; Dark at Plasmius; Maddie at the Phantoms; and the little Ray just shooting using the Wrist Rays at any of the ghosts, protected by a ghost shield around all of him except his hands so the ecto-energy would get the ghosts.

"Stop!" A male voice yelled from a branch on a tree.

The large group stopped and turned to the direction of the voice.

"Show yourself, ghost!" Maddie yelled.

"I'd rather not right now, seeing I just returned from this completely long vacation." The male half joked. "But stop, all of this ecto-energy could blow up everything, leaving everyone dead."

The glow around the ghosts' hands stopped and the weapons that Maddie and Ray wore were turned off.

"Now, please, let's try not to use so much ecto-energy, since I don't want to have to end up knocking everyone out." The stare from the invisible ghost disappeared.

Suddenly there was a blast from the window that belonged to Daniel's room. It hit the Masters Weapons and removed them from the hands of the two pure humans. The Halfas took this as a chance to disappear and hide while the humans had to grab the parts of the weapons.

-the day when the plane comes-

"Bye Grandma! Bye Grandpa! Bye Jazzy, Ari, Kimmie! Bye Dadny and Dani!" Ray exclaimed as he hugged each one.

Daniel and Ray were getting ready to leave. It was noon, the Masters and the original Phantoms still inside the mansion, a cab waiting outside for Daniel and Ray.

"See you guys!" Daniel said as he placed Ray in the cab and entered himself. As soon as they were far enough from the Mansion, he told the driver, "Take us to any hotel nearby."

Back at the Mansion, Jazz was also bidding good-bye. She was leaving for a summer class for whatever she wanted to be- or maybe it was a camp for those who believed in black magic, I forgot. Right before she entered the cab, she whispered in Arima's ear, "If that Phantom and his little look alike are good, I'll stop using my powers for a month. So make sure he's not so I don't have to, OK?"

The red head nodded as Jazz left. No powers for a month? Is she really serious? Arima wondered if that promise would be kept if Phantom was good.


End file.
